Tom Riddle
to murder James and Lily. Harry Potter's parents were betrayed by Wormtail.|left]] , his brave boy]] Lord Voldemort '''otherwise known as '''Tom Riddle '''was a villainus character in the Harry Potter series. Merope Riddle (nee Gaunt) his mother died when he was born. he had to live at the Orphanage and then Albus Dumbledore visited him and then in the Harry Potter How It Should Have Ended Snape turned the time turner 200,000 times and then he killed him. Albus Dumbledore said that Hogwarts was not a place for bad people and it is a boarding school of magic. He met Abraxas Malfoy and Archibald Aardwolf on the train. Archibald Aardwolf was sorted into Hufflepuff, Enid Albertstone was sorted into Ravenclaw, Emlyn Avery was sorted into Slytherin, Antonin Dolohov was sorted into Slytherin, Philibert Everard was sorted into Gryffindor, Ezra Dunston was sorted into Hufflepuff, Elvira Highcastle and Naomi Howard were sorted into Ravenclaw, Belinda Jabez was sorted into Slytherin, Tiernan Lestrange was also sorted into Slytherin, Leonid Llewellyn was sorted into Gryffindor, Abraxas Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, Tatiana Meyrick was sorted into Hufflepuff, He and Marca Zelyonaya were sorted into Slytherin, Jana Tieres was sorted into Gryffindor, and William Wilmot was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dorea Black welcomed him. Iolanthe Oannes asked Horace Slughorn why they can't go in the forest. Violet Selwyn was a fifth year prefect on the Quidditch Team. Kathryn Parkinson and Violetta Bulstrode put up a fine show as beaters last year. Lucretia Black was going to try it out. Walburga Crabbe will too. Julia Nettleskip was sitting next to Oannes. His Charms teacher was Tryphena Vassy. Slughorn recieved a present from Mendax Pratt. Madam Boney's book was a household of potions. Meredith Keehaven made an effort. Xavier Vermeil tested the potion. Valerie Clemence was a leader. He dueled with Cantankerus Nott. He had a herbology teacher named Armstrong Diggory, Gedric Diggory's brother. Morgan Rosier saw him duel with Nott. He and Errol Carter raised their hands. Fulkward Kettlehelm had introductions to dark forces. Belinda loathed Tieres. He felt bad about his name and wished to not be the same. In his 5th year in 1941 he became a prefect. in his fourth year he goes to Professor Slughorn and Horace said that killing is a violation against nature. He went on summer holidays to the Gaunt House where Merope Gaunt grew up and then Morfin Gaunt tried to attack him still thinking he was Tom Riddle Snr. but then he spoke in parseltongue and then he asked who is tom riddle. He opened the Chamber of Secrets and then Basilisk otherwise known as the Serpent of Slytherin killed a Mudblood named Myrtle buth then Armando Dippet and Albus Dumbledore were worried that the school might close again but Riddle reacts by framing Hagrid for opening the chamber of secrets and Harry Potter went back 50 years ago from 1993. He gave his diary to Lucius Malfoy II and then gave the Hufflepuff cup to Bellatrix Lestrange and told her to put it in a vault at Gringotts guarded by a dragon. The order of the phoenix faught against Voldemort. Riddle borrowed Morfin's wand by killing his filthy muggle family. Hepzibah Smith told him not to show it to Caractacus Burke or even Devon Borgin. his distant cousin and who he still didn't know about.]] his later death eater]] , a godfather of his godson and mortal enemy]] Appearances '''Tom Riddle Series * ''Silver Blood'' * ''Fathomless Fears'' * ''Masquerade'' * ''Serpens Sub Rosa'' * ''Schisms and Stone'' * ''Horcrux Hunt'' * ''Elder Wand'' , who he was casted Incendio and Depulso by]] Category:1926 births Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1981) participants Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1997) participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Bullies Category:Conspiracy theorists Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Deceased individuals Category:Elder Wand owners Category:English individuals Category:Gaunt family descendants Category:Half-Bloods Category:Head Boys Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Horcrux creators Category:Horcrux destroyers Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Killed by Harry Potter Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Legilimens Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Dark wizards Category:Occulemens Category:Only children Category:Orphans Category:Parselmouths Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore participants Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter Participants Category:Plot to open the Chamber of Secrets participants Category:Plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone participants Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Return of Lord Voldemort participants Category:Riddle family Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1938 Category:Special Award for Services to the School recipients Category:Spell inventors Category:Tom Riddle's gang Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Wool's Orphanage residents Category:Tom Riddle and the Death of Motherhood Category:Tom Riddle and the Skirmish in the Cave Category:Tom Riddle and the Childhood at the Orphanage Category:Tom Riddle and the Maker of Queens Category:Tom Riddle and the Crimes of Black Category:Tom Riddle and the Number of Deaths Category:Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets Category:Tom Riddle and the Nature of Violations Category:Lord Voldemort and the Sword of Gryffindor Category:Lord Voldemort and the Cup of Hufflepuff Category:Lord Voldemort and the Diadem of Ravenclaw Category:Lord Voldemort and the Locket of Slytherin Category:Serial Killers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Slytherin family Category:Hogwarts students Category:Villains